


A Minute

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Break Up, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: Its not like they don't trust their partner.





	A Minute

Took them years to finally being honest to each other 

Took them another months to understand its worth

Took them another weeks to say the word

Took them another days for acceptance

Took them a minute, to break it apart.

_ "You still love him don't you?" _

_ "No? Jun… me and him broke up months ago. I just went to talk about work" _

_ "I need time alone. Just don't talk to me for now" _

_ "......... don't shut me up like this if you just want to run away with him" _

_ "What do you mean by that ibara. I have no one else but you--" _

_ "Who else if not Denka...." _

_ "What..?" _

_ "--No. Just forget it. Us. That's never happen.. never gonna happen" _

_ "Iba--" _

_ "Don't forget to show up for your interview tomorrow.. _

_ .. Sazanami-san" _

It sounds unfair to say that they have no trust to the other. They do, and they both sure that feeling _ is _ real. They trust the other with all their might but it's really hard for them to think that they deserve this. The trust their partner but they don't trust themselves. 

They tried, of course they do. The want to see that this is going to work but the past.. the past makes it end with only insecurities fighting the other. 

Love..

It's always sounds like a strange feeling, a luxury which garbage of society like them will never deserve to feel. For a cliche of _i want him to only receive the best_, they try to learn, finding a way to show their love properly. 

But for them, they who come from a house that show no successful result on love, no matter how much experience they learned from other people it's still hard to believe that they're capable of loving or to receive love.

Every single thing, be it the other, people around them, their past,..that makes them wary to take any steps to go forward. 

_ It's not his fault, its mine because it's all in my head _

_ He will find a better lover than me _

  


_ He is my only friend.. _

_ I don't want to lose them because of this feeling _

  


**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for the typo and grammatical mistakes. Just made this out of spite /no


End file.
